The Travel Book Company
by lederra
Summary: Anna describes Williams shop during an interview,


The Travel Book Company

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Notting Hill universe they are the creative property of the creator and as such I make no money from this or any other story that I write for this site.

Summary: During an interview a reporter asks Anna about her husband's little shop.

A/N: I have watched Notting Hill so many times I swear I know the words in it by heart and yet it is still a film that I can watch again and again despite knowing it so well, it will become I think one day a classic like 'Casablanca' although I am sure that there are those who would disagree but I like to think that perhaps there are maybe one or two other people out there who agree with me.

This is my first story for this particular fandom and it might not be my last depending on how this one is received.

* * *

Anna was feeling tired it had been a long day of interviews about her latest film and she wanted nothing more than to get home to William and Lilly, sit on the sofa watching television cuddled into her husband's side and their daughter snuggled in between them like a wiggly little caterpillar.

She glanced at the list of interviewers names her agent and manager had given her and was pleased to see that there was only one more interview left and then she could escape back to the home she shared with her two most favourite people in the world not to mention several animals that her daughter had seemingly acquired as if out of thin air.

A gentle tap on the door signalled Anna that the next reporter would soon be with her and she made herself ready for the barrage of questions she knew she would get about the film. She already knew what they would be as all those interviewing her today had been given the standard set of questions about the film that they had always been given at each of her many interviews.

"Excuse me Ms Scott?"

A slight young man stood at the door, he was a new one she had not seen him before and she remembered that he was according to the information that her manager had mentioned to her that he wrote for a small London college newsletter.

"Please come in Mr Andrews."

Anna indicated the seat opposite her and the young man entered a little hesitantly as if nervous to be in her presence, 'probably the first time he has done an interview like this' she thought to herself and she smiled a little more attempting to put him at ease.

He sat and she could see his hands shaking a little as he made himself ready, turning on an ancient looking tape machine which made her smile a little at the sight of it. He caught her smile and she saw a tint of red on his ears as if embarrassed at the fact he had such old and antiquated equipment.

"I apologise for my equipment and I know it is not what most reporters carry but it belonged to my granddad and it holds good memories for me."

"That is fine, it reminds me of the one my husband William refuses to part with that he uses in his shop."

"That would be the Travel Book shop he owns in Notting Hill would it not, umm….I know I am supposed to stick to the questions on this list but would you mind telling me about the shop. I know some of the story about how the two of you met but I would like to know about the shop. That is if you don't mind, I Umm…"

His words trailed off as he watched Anna reaction to his unofficial question, worried that she might throw him out and he would lose this chance for the biggest scoop of his so far short career as a writer. He knew he had not been the first choice his editor had for sending here that spot had been given to the newsletters biggest star on the staff but she had injured herself the night before and so he had instead found himself sent out to this most coveted interview.

Anna was going to refuse but the look of genuine interest in his eyes and his nervousness was a new one to her, after so many years of being interviewed by those of the press who had become jaded in their lives and work it had started to get to Anna although she knew they were an unfortunate part of her job and life and for once she felt like going against the list of questions and she smiled to herself as thought of the last time she had done that, the time that William had been mistaken as a reporter by one of her people and the whole world knew where that had led the two of them, to the life they shared together now.

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

"Well everything, what it is like how it makes people feel when they enter it?"

Anna sat for a moment to think about the shop and the people she had encountered since the first time she had walked through its door. It did not take her long before she began and told the earnest young man all about the shop her William owned and ran.

"It is not much from the outside, a small almost unnoticed shop in a back London Street in Notting Hill, indistinguishable from the many other shops that line the street. Most of the other shops have awnings that come out at the front of the shop but not Williams, this shop has a rickety old table that is set almost dead centre in front to the big spacious window opposite two black bollards that guard the shop from the approach of technology or like two lonely sentries against the dark of the night.

People pass by the shop on a daily basis and most keep walking through the market that is there during the weekdays that sells all kinds of fruit and veg and other things that the general public might need. Books seem to be something that most do not today read with so much else to do and read; it is almost as if books are becoming obsolete in this day and age.

There are a few though who stop and bravely enter the door of the Travel Book company, their hands trailing over the shelves within as they read the titles of far off lands and their imaginations open their minds to doing things they would not ordinarily do, canoeing down the amazon or taking a cruise on the Nile or simply sitting on the banks of a river somewhere in a far off and foreign land. Their eyes taking delight in the many different titles and it is always a joy to see their eyes light up when they find a book that takes their interest.

It is not a big shop although it has many books in it and it seems almost full and cluttered but yet snug and inviting, a place to lose yourself in for if only a few minutes of the day or even longer if you have the time to tarry. A place where friends can be made and old ones met and there are some good people in that part of London, friends who will be there when you need them and new ones that are eager to be friends and welcome you into their world."

"Oh wow, the way you describe it, it sounds like it is a magical place Ms Scott."

Anna had been so caught up in her thoughts about the shop that she had forgotten about the young man sitting opposite her but his words brought her back to reality and she smiled at his words.

"I hope what I have told you give you everything you need for your paper."

"Yes, yes it has and thank you Ms Scott."

Anna stood holding her hand out to him which he eagerly shook and smiled again this time not so hesitantly as he turned to leave but he turned back for a moment.

"I am glad you told me about the shop and I hope one day that I have to pleasure of interviewing you again."

"The pleasure was all mine Mr Andrews."

Nodding again, the young man turned and left the room and Anna smiled as she now thought 'it was time to go home.'

THE END

* * *

A/N: There you have it, my first story for this fandom. I hope you liked it and if you have the time or inclination to leave me a review it would be most appreciated.


End file.
